Say You'll Stay
by WildestDreams13
Summary: They were supposed to go to college together and find a way to make things work. Instead, Austin's back in Miami, while Ally's in NYC and LA. Four years have passed since they last saw each other. With Ally back in Miami for a little while, how will things change? Will it be like the last time and they can fix things, or have they really reached the end? Sequel to Stay With Me.
1. Chapter 1

Say You'll Stay

Prologue

Austin's POV

_Goodbye brown eyes, __Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye sunshine, __Take care of yourself_

_-Avril Lavigne, Goodbye._

Why? I stare out the plane window, the New York skyline slowly disappearing from my view. It lasted for a year. Only one year and I was already leaving her alone. Well she told me to leave her alone, but still I never thought it would end like this. My head is leaning on the cold window, I'm remember all the times that she asked me to stay, to hear her tell me to leave was like a knife to my hurt. Words are like knifes, hard to forget.

The year was good while it lasted, I try to reason with my self as the flight attendant asks if I want a bag of peanuts. I shake my head in response. Peanuts weren't going to turn this plane around and help me fix the mess I made.

What mess did I make exactly? A lot of messes. I could go on and on about everything that happened in high school, Cassidy, cheating scandals and missing moms coming back, but none of that is the reason that I hopped on a red-eye for Miami. We had moved on, we were stronger and relied on each other. I guess even the strongest of couples break eventually. I never thought it was going to be us though.

We were starting our second year at MUNY when I brought up the idea of marriage. I told her that we already acted like we were married, why don't we just make it official? She, however, didn't see it that way. She thought I was being crazy, unrealistic and stupid. So I dropped it for a few weeks. Then brought it up again and again. Until she cracked under the pressure and agreed to marry me! Just kidding.

She said that maybe we had grown apart, maybe we were going in different directions. I only wanted to go in one direction and that was what ever direction she took. I'm not one that likes to obsess over girls, at least I wasn't before I met her. She made my world turn up side down.

She told me, in her delicate voice, that she couldn't pretend that we were going to last. What she was really saying was I'm scared. She's always been scared.

All of our arguments were about her being scared. And my habit of blowing up and saying the wrong thing.

I bang my head against the window, little strands of blonde hair sticking to the cold surface. I shifted in the uncomfortable seat, letting my eyes focus on the clouds. I wonder what it would be like to be a cloud. I mean all they have to do is float in the air and spit things out. Easy.

I wonder what it would be like to be someone who knew what they were doing with their life. Going to MUNY made the decision for me. I was studying music, but I left. So what am I going to do now?

Music had always been my escape. Sports were what I hid behind. Music kept me going, kept me sane. As I adjusted the pillow around my neck, I remember the music teacher from high school. I don't remember her name, but I remember that she was an important person in the story of me and the brunette.

The pilot states over the intercom that we will be landing in twenty minutes. That was a fast flight. I pull out my phone to see that I received a text from Dez.

_Hey man. Ally called me, I hope you're okay. Do you want me to pick you up?_

Ally. Reading her name made my eyes burn. Of course Ally would call Dez. She probably made me seem like the bad guy. Doesn't she have her own best friend to talk to, why does she have to steal mine.

_I'm better than the last time. Can you pick me up in a half hour at the air port?_

The last time. I remember that time clearly. Ally had misunderstood a situation that I shouldn't have even let happen. I said the stupidest things I have ever said in my life. Those words replay in my mind all the freaking time. Even when we were happy, cause we were happy, they would haunt me at night.

_It's not my fault that you are an emotional person, it's yours! _Seventeen year old Austin had said. _You like to pretend that you're tough and can handle anything but you can't, you're a weak, scared, little girl! _I could hear seventeen year old Ally's heart shatter at those words. _Blame me all you want, but we both know that everything is not my fault.  
><em>

Ally would say that she forgave me a million times after that night, but I could never believe her. How could she forgive me when I couldn't even forgive my self. My phone vibrates, bringing me back to the real world.

_I think it's worse than the last time. I'll be there. _

Dez is right. It is worse than the last time. The last time Ally and I were in the same state, going to the same high school. Now we're thousands of miles a part. I can't see her walking in the halls, or lock eyes in the cafeteria. All I can do is pray that she doesn't block me on Facebook or Instagram. I don't get to watch her deal with pain like I did last time. I have to watch from a distance. A distance that I created.

The plane starts to land, I look out the window one last time. Miami looks different and the same from the last time I was here. It was last Christmas, Ally and I were visiting our parents. I can clearly hear her the sound of her voice, telling me that she loved me.

_"I'm in love with you Austin Monica Moon. I know that I've told you this before." _I had tried to tell her that she didn't have to, but she said that she needed to. We were standing under the mistletoe at my parent's Christmas party. _"No, you need to know how much you mean to me." _

The flashback stops when the flight attendant tells me that the plane had landed. I look around, everyone else had already gotten off. I whisper an apology, standing up to grab my bag. Once I have everything, I walk out of the plane and into my new life.

Walking to the baggage claim, I watch the couple who are walking in front of me. She has brown hair, he has blonde. He's tall, she's short. I feel like I'm watching Ally and I, but that's not Ally and I because I'm here and Ally's all the way in New York. Thankfully I spot Dez before I lose my mind.

He stands by the baggage claim, hands in the pockets of his orange pants. His face is colored in with sympathy, with a hint of disappointment. Just like the last time. I grab a suitcase, Dez grabs another. Once we have all of them, I allow my self to look at him. I'm sure I look exhausted, I feel exhausted. "Thanks for coming to get me this late at night." It's two am and I'm feeling like I lost everything, but I know that I didn't lose Dez.

"You know that I would do anything for you." We walk to his car in silence. I wish that he would just ask me and get it over with already. "I'm guessing that you don't want to talk about what happened." Dez looks over at me while I put my suitcases in the trunk. "And I'm not going to force you to, but I think it's really over this time."

Was he right? Are things really over with for me and Ally? Have I lost her forever? Maybe it would be good for me, if I could finally let go and move on from the brunette who changed my life.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

Guess I really did it this time. I look out the window at the New York City skyline. My apartment is on the twentieth floor of the building so it's a pretty good view of the Empire State Building. Tonight I'm not looking at the view, tonight I'm looking into the clouds. Some where, in the white puffiness, he is in an airplane, going back to Miami.

I have no right to be sad, I was the one who told him to leave. He had given me no other choice. I sigh, walking back to my bedroom, not our bedroom, my bed room. The comforter is the same but everything else is different. His cologne isn't beside my perfume, nor are his socks in the top drawer.

I allow my fingers to run across the tall dresser, remembering how just yesterday it was cluttered with random crap of his. I pick up some dust and wipe it on my jeans.

What am I suppose to do now? Obviously I'm going to continue going to MUNY, he can't take that away from me. But what am I going to do after that? I have two and half years left then I'm, somehow, supposed to make a choice. I've never been good at making choices.

I walk over to the empty bed, allowing my self to sit on the edge, the edge of the right side, my side. His was the left, mine was the right. None of that matters any more. My heart feels like the bottom drawer, empty. That sounds like a lyric. _T__hese feelings I can't take no more, this emptiness in the bottom drawer. _Oh Ally. You have a broken heart and you're coming up with lyrics. They do say that it's the best time to write a song. I just can't right now.

After getting my self off of the bed, I look at my phone to check the time. Midnight. I groan, tomorrow I have to be up early for a class and I know that I'm not going to be able to sleep. Just as I'm about to turn my phone off for the night, I get a text from Trish.

_Hey. Dez called me, so did Austin. I hope you're okay. Call me, I love and miss you. _

Austin. His name makes my heart cry. Of course Dez and Austin called Trish before I could. They always beat me to everything. Austin did grow close to Trish. I can't be mad because I did the same with Dez. What do we do know? Does he get Dez while I get Trish? Can we still all be friends, of course Austin and I can't. Here we go again, so many questions going through my mind.

_I'm sorry I didn't call you first. I'm okay, better than the last time. I have an early class tomorrow, I promise to call after. Love and miss you to._

I'm not sure which time I'm talking about. The time that Austin told a whole restaurant that he felt bad for me or when I thought that he was with another girl. I'm mostly talking about the argument that occurred after the misunderstanding.

_I think you're mad because you were about to allow your self to be vulnerable, you found the quickest out you could and you took it. _Austin had said that night at the beach. His statement back then fits perfectly for now.

He was telling the truth, I was pushing him away. I found the quickest out I could, which was telling him to leave.

Austin kept bringing up marriage. I had told him, at the beginning of our relationship, that I didn't want to get married young. I would rather wait until I was at least 27, not 20. He just couldn't get it. I couldn't expect Austin to get it. He grew up with two happy parents.

Of course it wasn't just the whole marriage thing that made me tell him to leave. I'm looking out at the skyline again, the argument from a few hours ago replaying in my mind. I shake my head of the memory, brown hair coming out of the bun.

Instead of thinking about the yelling, I transfer back in time. To our first day in New York.

It was a Saturday, at three in the afternoon, when we arrived in the city. The cab ride had been silent, I stared at the tall buildings passing by, while Austin had his eyes on me. The cab had dropped us off at the campus. After we checked in, the exploring had begun. From the Empire State Building to the Statue of Liberty, we held hands and laughed the whole day.

Looking back know, it was the happiest we had ever been, experiencing something together.

I can't think about Austin any more. Walking away from the window, I grab my phone from my pocket. Two am. Two am is a popular time, you always see the people in movies making life revelations at two in the morning, breaking up or getting back together with the love of their life.

I hit the button to turn my phone off, dragging my feet to the bedroom. I find a way to make my self pull the blanket away, climbing in to the empty queen size bed.

Austin Moon will always be the boy who was my first everything, and they say you never forget your first. But maybe I have to, if I ever want to move on. The question that I have to ask my self is, do I really want to?

I tell my self yes and pull the blanket up to my neck. This is my new life and I'm going to try my best to enjoy it. We were never guaranteed to last any way.

**Hi, I'm back with the sequel to Stay With Me! If you haven't read Stay With Me, I guess you don't have to read it if you don't want to, I recommend it though. There will be mentions of stuff that happened, just like there was in the prologue. Personally, I think my writing has gotten better. Stay With Me was my first story after all. **

**I've been waiting to post this for a little while, I mean Auslly got back together at the end of SWM, only for me to break them up in the prologue of the sequel. I get it if you hate me, but I wanted to pick a plot that would be interesting.**

**The rest of the story will be set four years after this. I will include flashbacks.**

**The direct quotes about their argument are from chapter 20.**

**I really hope that you liked this and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else mentioned. The lyric that Ally came up with is from Remember When by Avril Lavigne. I do not own the song Goodbye by Avril Lavigne either.**


	2. Chapter 2

Say You'll Stay

Chapter One

Austin's POV

_In dreams I meet you in warm conversation  
>We both wake in lonely beds in different cities<br>And time is taking its sweet time erasing you  
>And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me<em>

_- Taylor Swift Sad Beautiful Tragic_

"Mr. Moon, how do you play this note on the piano?" That's a common question I get in my everyday life. I've been a music teacher at the local elementary school for almost four years now. I'm not complaining, It's not how I expected my life to go, but it works.

It's been four years since I arrived at the Miami air port on the fall night. It's also been four years since I spoke a word to the brunette, I try not to think about that as much. I still see her though, see her on magazines and award shows, winning awards for her songwriting.

That's right, little Ally Dawson from Miami is now a big songwriter for all the big stars. She really has made a life for her self, without me. I guess when she said that she didn't need me, she meant it.

On Friday, after a day of trying to show kids the fun of instruments, I visit Trish at her store in the mall. After graduating from college, with a degree in business and fashion, Trish started her own clothing store in the mall. She names the boutique it Short and Sassy. Being her own boss really works for her.

Dez graduated from film school last spring, he recently got a job at a small studio an hour away. He even found himself a girl friend, Carrie, who isn't completely crazy. Both of my friends life's are working out well.

Being friends with Dez and Trish, without Ally, is a little weird. Mostly because they won't talk about her around me, afraid that one mention of the brunette will set me off in a rampage. I can hear her name without going on some kind of bender, although when I turned twenty-one, I did go a little crazy. If Ally had ever been back to Miami, I wouldn't know because she is banned from any conversations I have.

My parents are even sensitive about the Ally topic, more so now then when we broke up in high school. For example, when Ally attended the Grammy awards two years ago, they changed the channel as soon as I walked into the room, worried that seeing her through a TV screen or hearing her name be said, would cause me to go back to the place I used to be in. That night, of the Grammy awards, she won her first award for song of the year. I always told her that her songs were amazing. Any way, that night I heard my parents down stairs whispering about how they thought I would never find someone else because 'no ones as good as Ally Dawson.' They were right.

It's not like I haven't tried to find someone else because I have. But every girl I have been on a date with since Ally has been a disappointment. The last girl I went out with had an annoying laugh, the one before that chewed with her mouth open. I can't help that I have picky tastes.

Any way, I decided to visit Trish to see how her wedding planning was going. The short girl had found a boy to tame her. His name was Jace and he had proposed to her a month ago. She had admittedly said yes, already envisioning wedding dresses. I'm happy for her, I really am.

At 3:30, I open the door of the small boutique to find Trish on the phone with someone. Before I can get closer to hear the conversation, Trish hangs up the phone. "Hey, who was that?" She looks up from her iPhone, surprised to see me.

She walks over to the counter, putting her phone in a drawer. "No one, just my mom." She walks back to the display window, fiddling with the arm of the mannequin.

"You sure?" I didn't want to make her angry. More than likely she was talking to Ally, and Ally is blocked from conversations with me.

"Positive." Trish looks up from the dress she's fixing to smile at me. "What causes you to stop by?"

The store's mostly empty, just an old lady looking at purses. "I'm going to my parent's for dinner tonight and I'm in charge of picking up desert. Figured I could stop by before picking up the cake at the shop in the food court."

"Dinner with your parents?" She asks. "Isn't that your favorite thing?"

"Ha ha. I just wish that they didn't treat me like I was still in high school. If it's possible they treat me more like a baby since I moved out last year." When I left New York four years ago, I moved back in with my parents for the first three years, while going to the community college for a degree in teaching. Worst mistake of my life.

"They're just worried about you." Trish looks over at me, eyes filled with concern. "We all are."

On this Friday, I decide that I need to bring up the elephant in the room. "Do you treat her like this?" I don't have to say her name for Trish to know who I'm talking about.

Her eyes grow wide, mouth slightly agape with shock. For me to bring up the songwriter is a huge thing. The hanger that she was holding drops to the floor, making a clank. "I, uh, don't know what to say."

"It's fine." I walk to the entrance. "She made a successful life for her self, she already has a bunch of awards at twenty-four and all I've accomplished is a teaching degree and a small apartment." Trish starts to open her mouth but I have more to say. "I just wish that you guys could see that she's not toxic for me. I can hear her name without wanting to jump from a building. Look, you, Dez, not even my parents, have heard about what happened that night. Unless she has told you." Her eyes tell me that Ally hasn't. "What happened that night was terrible, tragic, but it didn't scar me for life. What's scaring me is not being able to have normal conversations with my friends."

I give her a goodbye and open the glass door. It feels good to have all of that off of my chest.

That night, in New York, was a tragedy, it really was. But I'm not dying because of it. I always knew that Ally and I could never work. We were a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair. A love affair that's long gone.

As I walk through the food court, remembering the yells and whispers of the fall night, someone yells my name. I look around, searching for the voice that said my name. Who I spot is someone who I haven't seen in over four years.

How I ever managed to not run into Ally's dad before now is beyond me. Sonic Boom was still at the same spot in the mall, I haven't been back there since the last Christmas that Ally and I visited. Walking into the instrument filled store, might hurt me more than seeing Ally on a talk show would. Why? Because of the memories that Sonic Boom holds.

I make my way over to the older man, his face has a genuine smile on it. "Lester, it's so nice to see you again."

He shakes my hand. "You to Austin. It's been awhile."

"Yes it has." We both realize the meaning behind our words, he laughs.

He asks what I've been up to, I tell him about my job as a music teacher. "That's great Austin." Lester looks at the time on his watch. "I hate to cut this reunion short but I have to pick Ally up from the air port."

That's when I feel my heart stop. Ally. Air port. Now I get why Trish was extra weird and who she was on the phone with. It all makes sense that she would be back. She was, of course, going to be Trish's maid of honor. And Trish would need her in the next few months for wedding plans and preparations.

Ally was coming back. For four years I have said that I'm okay and have moved on, now it's time for me to prove that. I need to prove that I'm past all that happened.

I try to keep my face calm, not wanting Lester to know what's going through my head. I bid him a goodbye, and go to the bakery a few feet a way.

Four little letters, a vowel, two consonants, and a consonant acting as a vowel. An A, two L's and a Y. I could say that her name doesn't enter my mind all the time but that would be a lie.

Ally and I have been over four years now, four long years. Nothing's going to change that now.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

The plane takes off at a steady speed, I've never been a fan of planes. Being a song writer for celebrities means that I have to catch planes a lot to meet them where ever they are. A plane a day keeps the feelings away. Bad one Ally.

When I first became a song writer, three years ago, I was still mourning lost. Which meant that I had a lot of creative juice flowing out of me. One of my teachers at MUNY loved the song that I showed her so much that she showed it to some friends who showed some of their friends. Eventually it got the attention of a record label, Starr Records. The owner, Jimmy Starr, took interest in me so he hired me as a song writer.

A successful one at that. I've won two Grammys and a songwriter's award in three years. It feels good.

I look over at the person sitting beside me in first class. An old woman that is snoring loudly. It's going to be a long ride. Why am I on a plane this time? To see my best friend that I haven't seen in two years. The last time was when Trish went to my graduation with my parents. It's been awhile. But I'm going back now.

Back to Miami. I get to see my parents, and half brothers. As well as Dez and Trish. And of course the blonde that I haven't spoken to since that night in New York. Every time I talk to Dez, he purposely avoids anything having to do with Austin. Same with Trish. I want to hear about him. I want to know if he's doing okay. But I can't if no one will talk about him. I don't know if he's in Miami or if he moved to Michigan. Which is why my stomach churns at the idea of going back to Miami. I might not even have to see him.

As I lean my head on the window, I flash back to the last time I stepped foot on Miami.

* * *

><p>On a Wednesday, in December, Austin and I arrived at the air port to be welcomed by my mom. She enveloped me in a hug while Austin shook hands with her husband, Terry. Penny explained that the twins, Sam and Seth, were at their last day of school before they started winter break. We made our way out of the air port, carrying the two suitcases. <em><br>_

We were only in Miami for two days, the first we spent with my parents. And the second we spent with his. On the last night there, at the Christmas party, Austin gave me a little box, wrapped with a bow on top. He told me to open it, I did and I was welcomed with a ring. Not an engagement ring, just a gold ring. A gold ring that had three hearts on it. "Oh my god! This is beautiful, where did you get it?" I had asked him after I slipped it on my right ring finger.

"My dad gave it to my mom when they were in college, I thought you would like it." Austin said, playing with the ends of my hair.

I put the box down on the table, then took his hand. "I'm in love with you Austin Monica Moon. I know that I've told you this before."

"Ally, you don't have to do this."

I looked above us, at the mistletoe. "You need to know how much you mean to me." I then went on a rant about love.

* * *

><p>The plane catching turbulence brings me back to present time. I look down at my hand, playing with the gold ring on my finger. I kept the ring, well he told me to keep the ring. On that fall night, when it all came to an end, I tried to give him back the ring. He had said, "<em>Keep it. I have no one else to give it to." <em>When I was getting ready to leave the airport this morning, I found myself going through my underwear draw, the place where all girls keep things, and putting the gold ring on my finger. I twist the object around my finger, I didn't have the heart to get rid of it and my heart longed for the feeling of the gold surface. I loved the tan line it would leave on my finger, just like the scare that we leave on other's hearts, like sun burns.

The old women's snores get worse, why didn't I remember ear plugs? I grab my phone from my pocket, checking the time. Four in the after noon. I should land by 4:30, my dad is supposed to come get me.

That's another thing that has changed in four years. My family situation. Long story short, I grew up with out a mom, then I found my mom and found out that my dad had kept her from me. That's all long forgotten. In fact we all have dinner together, my dad, mom, step dad and half brothers. It was incredibly awkward the first time, but it got better.

I'm in the middle of responding to emails, when the pilot lets us know that we'll be landing in ten minutes. I put my phone in my bag, my stomach fills with butter flies. Not the good kind of butterflies. The kind of butterflies you get when you realize that things are about to change.

The plane lands, I grab my things and walk out the terminal. I packed light, only two suitcases. I spot my dad standing by the baggage claim, I run up to give him a hug. "Dad! I missed you."

He pulls away from my embrace to grab a suitcase. "I missed you to sweetie." We walk out of the air port, wheeling the suitcases behind us. He lets me know that we have to stop at the store to get groceries first.

I make conversations as we get on the interstate. "So, anything happen in Miami?" A look crosses his face, a look that says something did happen but he doesn't want to say anything.

He puts his blinker on, taking the exit that goes to the market. "Not as much as what's been happening for my Ally." I roll my eyes with a smile.

When we park in the lot, I open my door to be welcomed with a fresh breeze. Spring was always the best time to be in Miami. Walking into the store, I lose my dad from all the shoppers. I decided to go off on my own, going over to the magazine aisle.

Being a semi famous song writer means that I'm sometimes in the pages of magazines. I'm used to it now. I wonder what Austin thinks when he sees the pages of US Weekly with a picture of me pumping my gas or walking the beach with a mysterious male.

I turn the corner that leads to the magazine aisle, lost in thought. I'm brought back to the present when I see a middle-aged blonde couple standing in the middle of the isle, flipping through the pages of People. "Mike, go to the next page!" The women argues.

"Mimi, I'm reading the article, hold on."

Mike and Mimi Moon. Austin's parents. I make my feet move closer to them, knowing that I have to say hello. "Is that Mr. and Mrs. Moon?" They turn around quickly, faces filled with surprise.

"Ally Dawson!" Mimi says as she wraps her arms around me, Mike does the same.

"What are you doing flipping through a magazine in the middle of the grocery store?"

They laugh. "We like to keep up with Ms. Ally." At least I know they keep up with what I'm doing, they always did like me.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Mike puts down the magazine they were flipping through.

"When did you get back?"

"Today, actually. Trish is getting married so I can't miss that!"

They laugh. "Austin told us about that."

Austin. I try to keep my face straight. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Family dinner. We're in charge of the food while Austin's in charge of the pie." Mike answers.

Mimi adds, "Austin always did enjoy the pie that you made." My brain is screaming while my face remains calm, I hope. "We better get going, don't want to keep Austin waiting."

I don't hear anything else that they say because my brain is preoccupied.

Austin. Six letters. And a whole lot of memories. He still lives here in Miami. I just need to stay calm, it's not like I have to see him. And besides, I've moved on from him and the past. _Have you Ally? _Yes I have!

I'm not poor Ally and he's not poor Austin. We're adults now, we don't need pity or concern. Four years have passed, a long and successful four years. I'm different and I'm sure that he's different to. I shall move on from a love that did nothing good but inspire songs that are now played on the radio.

**Hi! Chapter one of Say You'll Stay done! I don't have much to say other than thank you for the follows/favorites and reviews :) I like putting lyrics at the beginning of the chapters, as to set the mood almost. I have a playlist that I listen to when I write so I'll be doing lyrics at the beginning of the chapter that I think fits with the chapter. **

**I posted a one shot last night entitled Singing In The Rain, if you want to check it out. It's mostly fluff and cheesiness, the opposite of this story currently. **

**Please leave a review, they give me inspiration. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift. **


	3. Chapter 3

Say You'll Stay

Chapter 2

Austin's POV

_All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_-Avril Lavigne, Wish You Were Here._

A week, one week, and I had yet to run into Ally. Well, considering that I had only left my house to go to work then went right back home, how would I have seen her. That doesn't matter though. Today was a Friday, a Friday that I didn't have to work. Meaning that Dez, Trish and I were going to have breakfast. Not with Ally. No, that would be against the rules.

I pull into the small diner to see that they're both already here. I find them at a booth in the back, whispering to themselves. "Hey guys." Their necks snap up when they hear my voice.

"Good morning!" Trish says way too happy for it being nine in the morning. She's not usually a morning person. "We're both glad that you could make it." Dez nods at Trish's statement.

They are acting weirder than usual. "Thanks for inviting me." I slowly sit down across from my two friends, confusion written on my face. "Is everything okay?"

They look at each other, Dez decides to speak first. "Why wouldn't everything be okay?" He nervously laughs, Trish hits him on the head. "Ow!"

"Austin, you know that we love you." Oh god, here we go. The Ally speech was on its way.

"I already know that Ally is back." I know that they don't expect the words that make their way out of my mouth.

They look surprised. "Really? How?"

"I ran into Lester last week and he let it slip." I shrug my shoulders, attempting to play down the fact that I'm freaking out inside.

"Oh!" Dez and Trish look at each other again. "Well than I guess that you won't mind that she's going to be at the engagement party tomorrow night then." That's when my mind snaps. I knew that Ally was back for the wedding, I had accepted it. Or at least I thought I had.

She was going to be there, for everything. It was going to be weird to go from being banned from hearing her name in a sentence, to having to have dinner with her. Was I going to be able to handle this?

I had to leave. "I'll be fine tomorrow, and I promise to be on my best behavior." I stand up from the table. "But, I need to go." I leave the dinner faster than I entered it.

If you've ever been through a break up that you knew was bound to happen but ignored it, you would know how I felt while walking past my car. I couldn't just sit there and have them talk to me about the person who had been banned for four years. I wanted to stay oblivious for a while, at least until tomorrow at the dinner.

I walk past my car, deciding to walk to where ever my feet may take me. While my feet move, my mind wanders to a distant memory of New York.

* * *

><p>New York in late Summer was hot. And when I say hot, I mean hot. It was only our first Summer in New York, eventually our last. But let's not focus on that. Let's focus on the day that would be known as the last good one.<p>

What makes a day good? Good company and good food is the answer that first came to my mind in early August while walking in Central Park.

Ally walked beside me, we held hands while ignoring the sweat that was coming down our fore heads. "Why is it so hot?" Ally asked me when we turned the corner to cross the street. She pulled at the shirt on her back that was drenched with sweat. "And I thought Miami was hot."

"Miami is hot." I started to say after making it across the busy street. "But, it's hotter here because of all the cars and people walking." I pointed to all the things that were around us. "Remember how cold it was in the winter? You'll be wishing that it was this hot in November." I could feel the chill on my finger tips just from thinking about the winter time.

"I guess you're right." Then her face lite up. "I have an idea!" Her idea had been to go to this bowling alley that was in a bus station. Ally said that she heard someone in her summer class talking about it. So we went to the bowling alley, that was thankfully air-conditioned, and ate some nachos and hot dogs while I kicked her butt in a game. (Okay, she kicked mine, but I deny that out loud.)

It had been a fun day, it really was. That night, as we walked home in the humid air, I whispered in her ear that there would be many more days like that to come. Oh how wrong I was. Because only two months later, I left for Miami and she stayed in the big city, that was starting to cool down for the fall.

* * *

><p>The memory stops as I realize where I am, the park. My feet walk over to the bench where I had seen Ally at many moons ago. She had sat on the bench, writing in her book. I can remember how loud my footsteps had sounded. It felt like I had walked to my execution.<p>

_"Hello Austin." _She had said when she saw me coming.

I shake my head, blonde hair getting messed up. Stop thinking about it. But I can't. I remember reading the words that she wrote in that book of hers. And the message that I had written for her.

_When ever you need me by your side I'll be there. Let me be your super hero._

I wasn't her superhero any more, that time was long gone. Along with everything else.

I find my self sitting down on the bench and leaning my head back. It was going to be a long day of mulling over love and lost.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

A week. A week in Miami had gone by and I was already missing LA. Well, I don't know if missing is the correct word. I just didn't like the pit in my stomach I would get every time I would leave my house, the fear of running into Austin. Could you call it fear? Yes, along with nerves and every other bad feeling in the world.

Friday marks the official week, I was celebrating it by going out to brunch with Dez and Trish. I haven't seen Dez since I've been back so I'm excited. With a little fear, but let us ignore that.

I walk into the small dinner, that must have opened while I was gone, to find the two whispering to them selves. They don't hear my footsteps coming so they jump when I say hello. "What's got you two so jumpy?"

"Ally!" Dez jumps out of the booth to give me a hug. I hug him back and sit down at the bench across from my best friends.

After ordering, I allow my self to look at the two. While working with celebrities I have learned to read body language. And I could tell that they were tense, I think I know why. "So, tomorrow's the engagement party!" I say as a general statement and their faces turn white.

"Ally, we have to tell you something." Trish starts to say. "Austin still lives here."

"I know." I sip my tea, and try to ignore the voices in side my head that are screaming.

"How?" Dez asks, they look like they have had this same conversation before.

"I ran into Austin's parents last week and they mentioned it." I nonchalantly sip on my straw.

"And you're okay with that?" I shrug my shoulders. "That's great! Because he will be at the dinner tomorrow." Trish says the words that I already knew were coming.

"It's fine, I've moved on and I'm sure that he has as well." I watch their facial expressions but they stay the same. Has he moved on?

Brunch goes the same as every other brunch we ever had together. After I finish my salad, I say good-bye and head back to my dad's. My mind was still going over the idea that I would have to see Austin.

While driving past Austin's parents house, I'm taken back to a distant memory.

* * *

><p>It was about six years ago. When Austin and I were in our sort of friends, sort of more phase. It was right after the thing with Cassidy and fake dating Elliot. It was in the middle of the week. I'm not quite sure of the actual date. (October 30th) We had sat on Austin's back porch, I was reading a book and Austin was playing with my hair. "Put my hair down." I had said to the boy after he had pulled on the strand of hair too hard. He had obliged, only to play with my hand.<p>

I put my book down to look at him. "Are you bored?" He had nodded his head. "Do you and Dez have plans for Halloween tomorrow?"

His eyes had lit up. "Yes, and I was hoping that you would come with me."

"Where to?"

"Trick or treating, duh." I rolled my eyes at his child like ways. "So, will you go?"

"I don't even have a costume."

"I'm sure we can find you one." So I was forced to put my book down and go to a costume shop. After looking at tons of costumes, Austin found the perfect one for me. Sandy, from Grease. And he was going to be Danny.

"No, no, no!" I yelled at him as he pulled out the leather outfit. "There is no way that I would wear that!"

"But why?" He held up the costume. "We could match!" Austin begged and begged and begged for me to dress up as Sandy. Eventually he broke me down and I did.

So on Halloween, I was Sandy and he was Danny. That was the first time that I could tell that being just friends wasn't going to last much longer.

There was a quote in the book that I had read on that after noon that stuck in my head. _I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once._

* * *

><p>The memory fades away as I pull into the drive way. Luckily my father is still at work so I have the house to my self. I open the front door to the home that I grew up in. Everything looks the same as it was four years ago. But yet it's all different.<p>

After putting my purse down on the table, I allow my self to go upstairs to my room. I have stayed in it the past few days but I haven't really looked around. I only went in there to sleep and that was all. Everything was the same, my dad would never have the heart to change anything around. So as I open the door to the room that used to my sanctuary, I go to the closet and open the door. I stand up on my tippy toes to feel for the box. The box that holds mementos.

I somehow feel it and pull it down. After sitting it down on the floor, I sit criss cross on the hard wood floor. I stare at the box, the lid is mocking me. _Open it Ally. _It whispers. _You know you want to. _But I didn't want to. I haven't in a long time and I wasn't going to start now.

My arm makes its way to the lid but my brain stops the movement. "God, Ally. It's just a box." I say out loud. Was it just a box? Of course it wasn't. It's almost as sacred as my book that I don't even write in any more. I have out grown the leather book that used to be my therapist.

The other arm starts to lift but again my brain tells it to stop. That's when I hear my phone ding from my pocket. I stand up to reach into the pocket of my jeans.

I unlock my iPhone to see a text.

_Can't wait to see you_

My heart flutters at the message. I'm reminded of how I really have moved on and how I was going to show Austin that tomorrow night.

**Hello! I know that it's been over a week since I last updated and that makes me sad. Not a lot happened in this chapter, but a lot happens in the next one. Like a lot. So hopefully I will have that ready by the weekend. Who texted Ally? You will know the next chapter! **

**I have posted a lot of one shots in the last week so check them out if you want to. There's not much else to say. I know that this chapter probably wasn't worth the wait, but the next one will be. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave review, I like to know if people are reading and if you're liking it. I'm not saying that I'm not going to update until I get a certain number of reviews, I would never do that. But if you have the time and any comments on the chapter, I would love to hear them :)**

**Chapter 23- When they talk at the park.**

**Chapter 24- When Austin reads Ally's book.**

**Chapter 25- Austin's message in Ally's book.**

**I do not own the quote from the Fault In Our Stars or Austin and Ally or Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne or Grease. **


	4. Chapter 4

Say You'll Stay

Chapter 3

Austin's POV

_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
>I told you everything<br>You know my feelings_

_-Avril Lavigne Remember When_

Friday ends and Saturday morning comes before I can even think about it. What was there to ever think about? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

I sit up in the bed and rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. After sighing out loud and groaning, I throw the comforter aside and put my feet down on the soft carpet. I could shower and go eat breakfast, or I could lay in bed for the whole day and ignore everything else. I could also get ready for one of my dearest friends engagement party. Yep, that's what I am going to do.

After showering and burning my skin with the temperature of the water, and eating breakfast, I find my way back to my room, sitting down on the surface of the bed. The time is one in the after noon, I'm a late sleeper after all, and the dinner starts at five.

Something snaps in my brain at the thought of tonight, my legs find their way to hop off of the bed and walk to my top drawer. The dresser seems like it's a million miles away but eventually I reach it and pull the drawer open. Once opened, I dig through the contents till I find what I want. The letter.

Not just any letter, the letter that Ally sent me. Three and a half years ago. The letter is still in the same white envelope and if I allow my mind to drift far enough, I can still smell a bit of her perfume.

I take the envelope in to my hands and walk over to the bed. I allow my self to get comfortable before taking the letter out.

Why am I doing this to my self today? Because I can't help it.

The letter is in good shape considering how many times I have read it in the last three years. The white stationary, (She did go to calligraphy camp after all) was still the same, the little pink flowers were still on the corners. The hint of tear stains are still on the paper, a mixture of mine and hers.

When the paper is out of the envelope, my eyes start to read over the words for the millionth time.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Austin,<em>

_Gosh, I don't even know why I'm doing this. Oh, I know. Because I miss you. I miss you so much that it made me write a letter on my brand new stationary that I've been trying to save for a special occasion. Enough about that, back to why I'm writing this. It's been six months since you left and it still feels like you're here but you're not, and that doesn't help the missing you. After what was said that night, no I'm not going to bring it up. _

_Any way, it's mid April now and my professor has started to take interest in my songs. It's an incredible honor and I'm trying my best to come up with the best songs that would impress him even more. But, every time I attempt to write a new one, I get distracted. I guess you could say I have writer's block. Well I did. I don't any more. _

_Why don't I have it any more? When I was flipping through my old song books while looking for inspiration, I found the song that I wrote for you when we got back together. Parachute. Remember that? Yes, I'm sure you do. Well, I found the song and after allowing my self to think about everything, I got inspiration for a song. A song for you. And me. After writing the song and bursting into tears, I knew that I had to send it to you so you knew how I was feeling. I don't expect you to send a letter back, I would prefer if you didn't. This is my official good-bye. So goodbye Austin Moon, what we had was nice but, like everything else in life, had to end. This is called Remember When._

_These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around<br>These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again<em>

* * *

><p>The song was beautiful, just like every song Ally wrote. It meant so much to me because it was a goodbye.<p>

After reading over the letter, I put it back in the envelope and walk over to the dresser to put it back in the drawer. Reading her last words to me, gives me enough strength.

So I get my self dressed in a blue button up and black slacks after styling my hair. I'm not going to brood any more, nope I'm going to put on some dress shoes and drive to the party while thinking about the yummy food that I would get to eat. Food's the only thing that gives me joy.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

I'm late. I'm so late for the engagement party. The party started at five, I don't pull into the parking lot until six thirty. I can blame it on the fact that I got inspiration for a song or that I really didn't want to show up on time.

I walk into the dining hall, welcomed with a big picture of Trish and her fiance Jace. Classic Trish. Everyone is mingling, I don't see a blonde, that has been in my head all day, any where. As I walk to where Trish is standing with her fiance, Dez and his girlfriend, I can hear my heart beating at the idea of Austin popping up. Before I reach my destination, I look over at the clock. I put a smile on my face when I see that I only have a half hour until my guest shows up.

As soon has Trish spots me, she raps me in a hug. "Ally! Where have you been?"

Once Trish loosens her group, I respond. "I'm sorry, I got an idea for a song. So I was working." After rolling her eyes, Trish introduces me to Jace.

"It's nice to meet you." Trish drags me to the bath room after I say hello.

When we reach the room, I turn to her and rub my wrist. "Ow! Why did you drag me in here?"

"Sorry, but why were you actually an hour and a half late?" Trish gives me her signature, 'I know all' look.

"I wasn't lying, I had to write a song."

"You sure? It didn't have anything to do with the blonde?"

"I'm positive." I decide to take the opportunity to look in the mirror. The red dress I was wearing reminded me of teenage Ally, but I wasn't that Ally any more.

"Okay, well I guess I should get back out there." Trish starts to walk out the door then turns back to look at me. "You coming?"

"I'll be back out in a second." I give her my signature, 'I'm okay but I'm not fine at all' smile. I know that she doesn't buy it but she leaves the bath room.

Once Trish is gone, I turn back to the mirror before checking my test messages.

_I'm about twenty miles away, can't wait to see you._

I fix my hair and smile back at my reflection. I can do this.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I find my self standing with Dez and his girl friend. "Ally, this is Carrie." I shake the pretty blonde's hand.<p>

"Nice to meet you Carrie." Dez hands me a flute of champagne from the passing waiter, I gratefully accept it.

"So Ally, why am I just now meeting you?" Carrie asks me, not knowing everything about the past.

Why haven't I been back to Miami before this? A lot of reasons. My career is one of them. Between writing songs for my self and other people, I haven't had the time to come back nor have I wanted to. But I'm back now, have been for a week. I turn my head a little to see the main reason that I haven't been back before now. Chills attack my body as our eyes lock. His eyes are still that soft brown color, reminding me of chocolate. His hair is still blonde, maybe a little longer. He's wearing a blue shirt that reminds me of the old Austin.

They don't lock for long because the person I had been waiting for has arrived. "Ally!" Gavin, my boyfriend, says as he walks over to where I'm standing with Dez and Carrie.

"Hey!" Gavin takes me by surprise when he puts his lips on mine. Usually kissing him makes me relax but this kiss makes me tense and nervous. The feeling that I have had in my stomach is still there and even worse.

Dez gives me a weird look as I pulled away. "Dez, Carrie, this is Gavin. My boyfriend. He is a new country singer."

"It's nice to meet you" Gavin says in his country accent. "Ally's told me a lot about her friends from Miami."

"Nice to meet you too Gavin." Dez gives me his look that says, 'what are you trying to do?'

"We have to go meet Trish!" Gavin starts to walk away but Dez grabs my arm.

"Ally, what are you doing?" As long as I have known Dez, he has always had a certain stupidness to him that made him smart.

"What do you mean? He's my boyfriend."

"What ever you say." Dez looks back to where Austin stood before. "What ever just happened caused Austin to disappear."

I turn my gaze to where Dez is looking. He's right, Austin isn't standing there any longer. Great, now the curious, and worried part of my brain has to know where he went. But no one can know that.

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

My eyes are burning, they are burning. I'm surprised that they haven't fallen out at the sight of Ally kissing a guy, a guy that was not me. I almost had the courage to walk over to her, but not now. Not after seeing the brunette kiss some one with brown hair. She wasn't supposed to kiss people with brown hair.

I can't stand here to watch the scene unfold so I move my feet to the open bar to get a drink. The bartender asks what I want, I respond with what ever will make me forget. She slides me a glass of scotch. I've never had it before but there's a first time for everything.

I think I've died and gone to hell as I look at my reflection in the mirror that's behind the bar. I can see Ally's reflection, standing with the mystery boy and Trish. Trish looks just as confused as I do. Ally's wearing a red dress that reminds me of the old Ally. Her hair is different, darker. But she's as beautiful as ever. She's not my beauty, she's that other guy's beauty.

You would think that I would know that she has a boyfriend. I did follow her on every social media account after all. Guess that he wasn't social media worthy.

Great, another memory pops up in my head as I gulp down the rest of the drink.

* * *

><p>It was in July, the summer before senior year. Ally and I were going strong and were actually happy. We had sat on Ally's bed on an afternoon, looking at her computer. Ally was weighing the pros and cons of changing her relationship status from 'single' to 'in a relationship with Austin Moon'<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't." Ally said as she stared at the computer screen. She was trying to stale the inevitable and I knew that.

"Ally, it's just Facebook!"

"It's not just Facebook!" She yelled. "It's an important step in a relationship and I don't want to mess this up."

"How could we mess this up?" I asked her and she gave me a pointed look.

"We mess everything up."

I decided to ignore her statement and push the send button for her. "There. Now Ally Dawson is in a relationship with Austin Moon. Can't take it back, it's Facebook official."

* * *

><p>I take the last gulp of my second drink as I remember when she changed her status from 'in a relationship with Austin Moon' to 'single'. I find my self getting off of the stool and walking to the balcony. I open the door to step out into the fresh air.<p>

The chilliness of the spring air catches me by surprise. I tighten the jacket over me, shaking my blonde hair. The air feels nice. I decide to stand out in the open to brood. I know that I told my self that I wasn't going to do that but everyone lies. Especially to them selves. Just like how I lied when I said that I was going to be okay.

I'm too busy thinking that I don't hear the door open and quietly close. Nor do I hear the click of the person's heels, or that it's the girl I'm trying so hard to forget.

"Hey" The softness of her voice with the little quiver of nervousness, causes the hair on my neck to stand up. I wonder who's going to end up pushing the other away this time.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

My heart beat is fast, too fast for my liking. But no one around me needs to know that as I stand with my hand in Gavin's.

Gavin. Gavin Young. Sweet, country Gavin. I met him back in winter when I was visiting a record label. The label said that Gavin was a new country singer and that he would be the perfect match for me and I guess that he was since we've been dating for two months, I think. When I told him that I had to go back to Miami, he, of course, insisted on coming with me. So here he is, making small talk with my best friends. And here I am, wondering where Austin is.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Trish asks us. Gavin answers her question in a long drawn out way. Including everything from the first word he said to me, 'hello ms. Ally.' to our first date at some restaurant. I stand still at his side, hand still in his. "That sounds so sweet!"

Trish gives me another one of her signature look that says, 'we need to talk'

I give her one back that says, 'later'

I look around at my surroundings, the surroundings that include people who I haven't spoken to in a long time. This is the wrong time to have a flashback but my mind still flashes back.

* * *

><p>It was in December of senior year. Austin's parents invited me to go to their company Christmas party. So, I dressed in a red sparkly top with a green skirt. When Austin picked me up he said, "Well don't you look very proper for the season." I rolled my eyes as I got into his car.<p>

Once we had gotten to the party, I stood by his side, hand in his, while talking to random people. "You guys are simply adorable!" An old lady said to us.

Austin and I rubbed noses, not even noticing the attention we had got.

* * *

><p>"Ally, you okay?" Gavin's voice brings me out of the distant memory.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine." But I'm not fine. I shake the memory away and excuse my self from the group. I need to do this.

I walk around the crowed room of people that are all celebrating the newly engaged couple. I can't think about that right now as I look for the blonde who was wearing blue. When it doesn't seem like he's talking to any one, I walk over to the empty bar. "Hi." I smile at the bartender. "Have you seen a blonde, about six foot, wearing a blue shirt?" The bartender nods her head while cleaning off the counter.

"Yes, he just left a few minutes ago."

"Where did he go?"

She thinks it over while pouring someone a drink. "I think the balcony. He had seemed distant, asked me for a drink that would make it forget. While gulping two drinks down, he seemed like he was having flash backs."

I tell her a thank you before making my way to the door that goes to the balcony. Now, I could open this door and have a civil conversation with the man who used to be my best friend. Or I could open the door and have an argument with the man who broke my heart a few times. What ever I decide, I need to do it now. So I grab the door handle and twist it.

I'm hit with a gust of cold air. And the sight of Austin standing with his elbows leaning on the railing and his blonde hair disheveled. I think over some more options before finally just getting out a greeting. "Hey." My voice is soft with a hint of nervousness. I know that he hears me by the way the hairs on his neck stand up, like he's heard a ghost.

My feet find a way to move closer to him. "Hi." The hairs on my neck stand up as well. I stand beside him, our shoulders almost touching, but not because that would be wrong.

He keeps his gaze focused on the dark sky, the moon being are only form of light. "How are you?" That's all you have to say, how are you? Really Ally?

He shakes his head, still refusing to look at me. "Could be better, could be worse. Obviously not as good as you." Then he turns his focus to me. I see that his eyes are sparkling in the moon, wait isn't this what the boy is supposed to notice? Any way, he turns his attention to me and I can see that he's trying to keep up his smirk but it's slowly slipping once he sees me.

"I have done pretty good haven't I?" My dress is red, it goes a little above my knee and flows just a little. My hair is darker than the last time he saw me and it's straighten. I look different, he looks the same.

Austin nods his head before responding. "How many awards do you have now?"

"I've lost count." I say jokingly.

He throws his head back laughing. "Is it easier to write the songs and not have to sing them?"

I consider his question. "In a way, yes." He looks down at my hand that is gripping the railing of the balcony. "Look, Austin, about what you saw, that was-"

Austin cuts me off. "You don't have to explain. I lost that right four years ago" His words sting a little but I ignore them. I move my hand from the railing to run it through my hair.

"I'm going to be back for a while, I figured that we should talk."

"There's not much to talk about." He says the statement with so much ease that it breaks a little piece of my heart that's been broken for a long time now.

"I guess you're right." We're both looking at the sky again. The tension in the air as risen since I first stepped out. "I just wanted to make sure that everything would be okay between us. I don't want things to be awkward."

"Things don't have to be." Austin turns back around again, this time he moves closer to the door. "Ally, your best friend is getting married, I'm not going to do anything to ruin that."

He doesn't say anything else, nor does he give me the chance to say anything. Austin opens the door and leaves just as quickly. I'm left leaning on the railing, chills on my arm from the cold and something else. I sigh as I look at the message on my phone.

_Ally, where are you sweetie? The party is almost over and I miss you._

Sweet, sweet Gavin. I'm about to step away from the balcony to go back down to the party when my phone dings again.

_You always looked good in red. Nice to see you again Ally._

Austin, Austin, Austin.

Before walking out the french doors, I respond to one of the text messages.

_Nice to see you too. _

**Hey! Originally this was going to be two separate chapters but I decided to combine them. I personally really like this chapter so I hope you do as well. Thank you for reading and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Remember When by Avril Lavigne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Say You'll Stay

Chapter Four

Austin's POV

_You searched the world for something else, to make you feel like what we had  
>And in the end, in wonderland, we both went mad<br>We found wonderland  
>You and I got lost in it<br>And we pretended it could last forever  
>Taylor Swift- Wonderland<em>

As Saturday comes upon me, I find my self going to the jewelry store to pick up something that my dad ordered for my mom. I have no idea why I agreed to this but I do it any way. Probably because I needed a good distraction.

A week has passed and I feel as though I'm walking on egg shells. Why? Because I'm afraid of seeing Ally. The last time I did we had a good talk and I don't want to ruin that. So I make sure that we're never going to be at the same place.

Like yesterday, for instance. I wanted to stop by Trish's store to pick up a tie for work, but Ally was there. How did I know that? Because I saw her car and admittedly pulled out of the parking lot. So I had to wear the last tie that wasn't dirty, a tie that had little Santa's on it. It's mid April.

I walk into the jewelry store to say what I'm here for, when I hear laughter. Annoying laughter. I turn my head to see who the owner of the laugh to find Ally's boyfriend. He's standing at the counter with a sales clerk who must have said something funny to cause him to bend over laughing. My feet move before my mind can process the events that were about to occur.

"Hi." I poke his shoulder to get his attention.

He turns to me with a smile. "Hello, you must be a fan. Would you like an autograph?" I forgot who this guy was, Gavin Young. Country star.

"No, I'm an old friend of Ally Dawson, your girl friend."

His face turns into confusion. "How do you know my Ally?" My hands clench when he says 'my Ally' because Ally is not his. Ally is her own person who doesn't need to be defined as being someone's property.

That's one thing that I never did, claim Ally has mine. Maybe if I had then we would be together but I didn't feel the need to belittle her like that. Sure, I called her my girlfriend, because she was. But I never said that she was 'my Ally'

I attempt to smile at the man. "We went to school together. Austin Moon." The one question that continues to circle my mind is, does he know about me. Did Ally ever mention a boy who broke her heart, did she talk about me when he asked about who inspired this or that song. My mouth has a bad case of word vomit. "We dated for a little while." We were together the first time for two months, the second time was two and a half years. His face answers all of my questions.

"I'm sorry, Ally never mentioned you." His accent is thick with a hint of embarrassment. "Are you sure that you're talking about my Ally?" There's that statement again.

"I only know one Ally Dawson." Who was once my Ally Dawson but I would never say that. "I'm sorry, I just figured that. I don't know. Nice speaking to you Gavin, nice hair." I start to walk away to ask for my order but Gavin stops me.

"Well, if you were with Ally, I'm sure you have an idea on what I could get her." I stand still with my back turned from him, thinking through the possibilities.

"Sure." I say with a smile, a fake one. Might as well find out some information on their relationship.

Gavin guides me to the display that holds the bracelets and all I can think is that Ally hates bracelets. She used to say that she would never wear a diamond bracelet in her life. And here is her lovely boy friend, price checking them. He shows me one and asks what I think. I have two options, I could lie and say that Ally will love it even though I know that she won't. Or I could tell the true. "Actually Ally doesn't like wearing bracelets, especially not diamond bracelets."

I flash back to the day that Ally mentioned her hatred towards diamond bracelets.

* * *

><p>It was in May of our senior year. Home work was winding down so we had decided to watch a movie for the night. "I can't believe that we've been together for over a year and you still haven't watched Breakfast at Tiffany's." She had said after putting the movie in the DVD player.<p>

As Ally put her head on my chest to get comfortable, I responded. "Are you sure that this isn't just a movie about a girl having breakfast at the jewelry store because who would name a movie that."

She simply hushed me and said to enjoy the movie. Half way through the movie, she spoke up. It was the part where the main people, Holly Golightly and Paul Varjak, or Fred as Holly called him, was at the Tiffany's jewelry store. Paul offered to buy Holly something and she simply said that she didn't want diamonds because she felt that they were too tacky for some one her age. "You know, Holly's right." I asked Ally what she meant. "Diamonds are a little much for people under fifty. Except diamond rings of course, but never buy me a diamond bracelet."

* * *

><p>"Why?" Gavin's question brings me back to present time. His face is concerned.<p>

"She doesn't like diamonds because she finds them tacky. Except diamond rings of course." I smile as I remember when Ally stated that she wanted a ring from Tiffany's or she wouldn't get married at all.

"Well than what should I get her?" I can tell that he's feeling left out over the memory that he wasn't a part of. He moves over to the case that held the rings. "She has a gold ring that she wears but maybe she would like a silver one." He thinks out loud.

The ring. The gold ring with the three hearts. I remember giving it to her. I lied and said that I got it from my dad but really I bought it for her. After she told me that diamonds were tacky, I decided to get her a gold ring. She still wears it. My heart swells at the information.

"How is that idea?" Gavin waves his hand in my face. "Why do I feel like you were with Ally longer than you're letting on?" He's questioning before I can even think.

I didn't want Ally to get in trouble but I didn't want to lie either. She shouldn't have lied to him. "I mean, we were together for about two and a half years." Gavin's eyes widen at the information.

"Are you the boy who inspired every song that she wrote for the first two years of her career?" I shrug at his question. "You, wow, you were her first boy friend." Obviously he knows something about our relationship. "I read about you in an article." Huh, I wonder if my parents read that one. "It said that she had been in love with some one but they broke up. You're him." Gavin continues to look ahead of him.

"Look, Gavin-" He cuts me off with his finger.

"No, I have to talk to Ally." With that he runs out of the jewelry. After stopping to take a picture with a fan.

Ally's going to kill me.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

I'm grabbing the photo album before I can stop my hand from moving. Last time I was this close to looking through it was when I found out that I was going to see Austin. Luckily Gavin texted me before I could. This time, no ones around to stop me.

After everything that happened at the engagement party, I have tried my best to stop thinking about the blonde devil but nothing seems to be working.

The week had been going by so slow that I was relived when I woke up to a Saturday morning. Gavin had been extra clingy and I don't like clingy.

So that's why I'm now sitting on my bed with the opened photo album resting beside me. The book has a purple cover with two big A's on it. Trish made it for us on our second anniversary. The pictures range from our first try at a relationship, junior homecoming. To senior graduation and a picture on the top of the Empire State Building.

I smile bitter sweetly as I look through the pictures of a life that seemed like a wonderland. I reach the picture that holds the memory of me and Austin when we went to the beach. We were laughing in the waves while Trish took the picture.

My hand stops on the page to take a breather. "Why do you this to your self Ally?" I ask out loud. I'm sighing to my self before I can stop it. The room seems so quiet. But then again it doesn't.

Before I can flip the page, I hear foot steps coming up the steps. I assume that it's just my father coming home from work, but I'm wrong because Gavin comes walking in before I can put the photo album down. He has an expression on his face that I have never seen before. It looks like anger but also has a hint of hurt. "Hi, Gavin. How are you?" I hear my self speak the words as I see his face scrunch up.

"I could be better." Gavin crosses his arms on his chest. He told me that he had a place to go to today, so I have no idea what would cause him to be this upset.

"Where did you go today?"

He answers my question with a question of his own. "How come you never told me about Austin Moon?"

My heart stops as I hear him say Austin's name. I move my eyes to the open photo album on the bed. "What are you talking about?" I manage to choke out.

"You know what I'm talking about." Gavin walks over to where I'm sitting on the bed. "I ran into your friend at the jewelry store when he let it slip that you two dated. For two and a half years." His eyes are glistening with anger. He takes my silence as a sign to continue. "How could you not tell me?"

How could I without exposing everything about me? "I didn't think it was important." I sit on the bed while playing with the gold ring on my right ring finger, twisting it back and forth.

Gavin looks over at the open photo album on the bed that's opened to the page with Austin and I at prom, kissing. "You sure about that?" He picks up the photo album before I can stop him. "Cause it sure looks like it was mighty important to you or you wouldn't be looking at photo albums."

"Gavin, please let me explain."

"Okay." Words aren't coming out of my mouth as I continue to twist the ring around my finger. "Let me guess, he gave you that ring." He gestures to me. "He also managed to make me feel like a terrible boy friend when he stated that you didn't like diamond bracelets. Isn't a boy friend supposed to know that stuff?"

I can't believe that Austin remembered. I had casually mentioned it to him one day when we had watched Breakfast at Tiffany's.

I find my self smiling at the memory. Gavin doesn't take that well. "So, I'm guessing that he did." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Ally, you should have told me about this."

"I didn't know how."

"How are we supposed to make this relationship work if you're not completely honest with me?" He sits down beside me on the bed but I get up. "Don't you want to talk?"

"I can't right now." I look around the bed room for my purse.

"It's never the right time to talk is it?" Gavin sighs loudly but I'm too busy hunting for my keys that I could care less. "Do you love me?" Wow, wow, wow. We haven't even been together for six months yet. "I'll take your silence as a no."

"You can take my silence as a I need time to think." I walk out of the bed room, keys in hand, on a hunt for the blonde.

* * *

><p>I find him at the park, of all places. I just had a gut feeling that I would find him here. So I start walking to the bench where he's currently sitting. I know it's him because of his hair. The blondness of it.<p>

I walk over to him with my hands clenched tightly. Who is he to tell Gavin about us? If Austin thought I was cold towards him back in high school, he has no idea what he's in for. Because this time there is no book for him to read.

**Oh my God, It's been a month since I last updated :( Sad, sad, sad. But I'm back now! Family and school stuff caused me to be busy. And I ran out of inspiration but Taylor Swift's new album came out and really helped haha. **

**There's not much else to say about this chapter other than that the next one with be where some secrets and revelations come out. Here's a sneak peek. "Ally, we need to let go everything that we're holding on to." "I've tried."  
>"We're holding on to the pain because that's all we have left."<br>**

**If you recognize that quote from any where let me know ;) **

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked this and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Breakfast at Tiffany's, one of my favorite movies. **


	6. authors note

**Hey guys! I have some bad news, I think that I'm going to delete this story. I've been feeling uninspired lately and I think it's starting to seem forced. And I don't want to ruin the story that I already established in Stay With Me. I'm sorry if you really liked this story, I just don't feel like this is going any where. :(**

**Maybe, one day, I'll write a one shot on how Austin & Ally's relationship is going after the end of Stay With Me. **

**I plan on finishing the other multi chapter story that I have because it's almost finished. And I recently came up with a new story and I'm starting to work on that. **

**Again, I'm really sorry if you were enjoying this. I plan on deleting it tomorrow night. **

**I feel really bad :( Thanks for the support! :) **


	7. Author's note

**Hello! So, you guys have convinced me to wait a little before giving up completely on this. I have no idea when I'll update again, I have things planned out, I just don't know how to get it out.  
><strong>

**So I'll be leaving this up until I get over my writers block/lacking of inspiration. It's currently on hiatus. **

**Thank you for being supportive :) **


End file.
